Akihiro vs Mionzi
Akihiro VS Mionzi 'is a crossover between the users SuperSaiyan2Link and IdemSplix. Description ''SuperSaiyan2Link vs. IdemSplix! Two OCs fight to the death for the first time! Interlude Wiz: OCs. For many years, people have been making their own characters, wheterr it be from a new fictional universe, or a fan character. Boomstick: And now our beloved users SuperSaiyan2Link and IdemSplix are gonna have their OCs fight to the death! Wiz: Akihiro, the Dragon King's son. Boomstick: And Mionzi, the Beaver. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's or job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. '''Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flare Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot fire. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves of magma out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Finally, Meteor Smash has Akihiro create and whip a flaming nov-sphere at his opponents. The sphere is made of energy, but it is engulfed in flames. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Mionzi the Beaver Wiz: Years ago, a island was hit with a nuclear bomb. Boomstick: Then, some random kid beaver SOMEHOW managed to survive it and absorbed the nuclear energy, and then he became this... thing... Mionzi: I'M COMING FOR THE FOO- *jumps off cliff* Wiz: Mionzi... the Beaver. Boomstick: Just seeing that, I can imagine how dumb that guy is. Wiz: Mionzi is a radioactive beaver, who lives on the streets and steals food from others. Sometimes, Mionzi fights. And when he fights, he shows his strenght. Boomstick: Mionzi is probably the only beaver who can shoot fucking radiation lasers from his eyes! ' Wiz: He can control radiation and this radiation is on his blood. '''Boomstick: Oh, yeah. He can use his Radioactive Bite, that can poison people. His Radioactive Punch is kinda like Falcon Punch, but radioactive. I would call it "Cancer Punch". Got it? ' Wiz: *sigh*. '''Boomstick: He can absorb almost any kind of energy, except fire. Mionzi fucking hates fire. He is also durable enough to survive Len's finishing move, the Holy Beam. He can also regenerate new radiation members. Like a radioactive arm. Wiz: Mionzi has some impressive feats. He could keep up with Zaiko, someone who destroys planets. He defeated Burnout, a immortal demon. Boomstick: Not to mention that he survived multiple falls from buildings. He also tanked five fighters in one fight. Wiz: Mionzi does have limits. He was defeated with a single hit from Louiz the Demon, and lost the fight against Zaiko. Boomstick: He's also a dumbass. Wiz: Mionzi doesn't thinks when he's fighting. He rarely makes strategies. Boomstick: Even tough he's dumb, Mionzi is a really tough beaver. Mionzi: Do you even know who I am? Burnout: ...No? Mionzi: I'M YOUR MOM! *fires his radioactive eye beam against Burnout, sending him flying* Fight Akihiro and Sakura are wandering around a jungle. Sakura: Seriously! Why do we have to keep finding these shards? We already found the one in the icy plains! Akihiro: Calm it. There are five shards, and we have three. Sakura: Ugh! Maybe that thing will know where it is. Sakura pointed to Mionzi the Beaver. Akihiro and Sakura started walking towards him. Akihiro: What, is there a beaver clan too? If not, who is this guy?! Sakura: Dude! He has the shard! Overhearing Sakura and Akihiro, Mionzi joined the conversation. Mionzi played with the shard for a few seconds, then he turned around to face the two boys. Mionzi: It's a Chaos Emerald... I think... You're gonna have to fight me for it! Akihiro: Challenge accepted! Sakura: Oh no... Not again... Fight! Sakura: NO!'' DO NOT FIGHT HIM''- Akihiro ran at Mionzi, sword raised. Sakura: Oh, okay... Don't listen to me then. Akihiro: Okay, blue beaver, who are you?! Mionzi ducked under a sword swing, then kicked Akihiro in the side, sending Akihiro spiralling into a tree. Akihiro hit the tree, but jumped right back up. Mionzi: You don't know who I am? I'M YOUR MOM! Mionzi shot a radioactive eye beam at Akihiro. Akihiro ducked, leaving the beam hitting a tree behind Akihiro. The tree began to slowly fall. Akihiro: No, I mean really- Whoa! Akihiro jumped out of the way of the falling tree. The tree crashed down onto the ground. Mionzi: Really? Okay, I'm Mionzi, the last beaver. Akihiro: Last beaver, huh? Heh... The ohers were killed off? Mionzi: Obviously. Mionzi lunged at Akihiro, teeth bared. Mionzi tried to bite Akihiro, but Akihiro jumped to the side, grabbed Mionzi and whipped him into a boulder. Mionzi got back up, and looked backwards. Akihiro: Dragon Beam! The beam shot out of Akihiro's sword, and blasted through Mionzi's shoulder. Mionzi: OW! What the heck, man?! Mionzi ran at Akihiro. Akihiro ran towards Mionzi. The two jumped into the air. Akihiro raised his sword, preparing to slice Mionzi in half. Akihiro lowered his sword. Unluckily for him, Mionzi lit his hands in radioactivity, punching Akihiro in the face hard. Akihiro flew backwards, landing on a treetop. Akihiro: Ah... My face... Mionzi: You just got BURNED! Akihiro: Ha! Jokes on you! I can't be burned! You coming up?! Mionzi smirked and nodded, then flew up to the treetop as well. The two exchanged blows. Akihiro slashed, but Mionzi dodged. Mionzi punched, but Akihiro dodged. Mionzi jumped for a Radioactive Bite. Akihiro put out his sword. Mionzi bit down on Ryū Ken. Mionzi: Ha! Time to break your sword! Mionzi chewed harder. Akihiro: That's impossible. Akihiro lifted his sword and Mionzi high, then smashed him onto the ground. Mionzi: I'm not letting go until it breaks! Akihiro: Like I said, that's impossible! Dragon Beam! Before Akihiro could shoot the beam into Mionzi's mouth, Mionzi jumped off of the blade. The beam shot far off into the distance. Mionzi: Whoa! That was close! Sakura: Akihiro! Catch! It's a Gobî berry that'll heal you right up! Sakura whipped the berry towards Akihiro. Before Akihiro could catch it, Mionzi jumped in front of Akihiro and used Radioactive Punch. The Gobî berry was hit, and got sent flying far off. While Mionzi was punching the berry, Akihiro raised his blade. Akihiro swung Ryū Ken downwards, slicing off Mionzi's arm. Mionzi: I lowered my guard! OW! Gosh...! Luckily... Mionzi grew back a radioactive arm. Akihiro & Mionzi: I don't have much left in me! Whoa... We're talking at the same time... Both boys jumped onto the ground. Akihiro: Okay... SUPER DRAGON BEAM! Mionzi: Aaaaaaaaaand.... ENHANCED RADIOACTIVE EYE BEAM! Both shot gigantic beams at each other. The beams collided, and both guys knew what to do. They jumped into the air, having the beams dissipate. Both landed onto the ground. Akihiro: Flare Wave! Energy Twirl! Akihiro spun around while in the air, shooting out a wave of fire and energy. Mionzi rolled under both attacks, then began an eye beam. Akihiro swung his sword downwards, using Meteor Smash. The eye beam headed towards Akihiro, and the meteor headed towards Mionzi. None had time to dodge! The eye beam shot through Akihiro's head, killing him. Was that it? Did Mionzi win? Unluckily for the young beaver, the meteor was still going, and it quickly decapitated Mionzi. Both bodies fell to the ground. KO! Sakura walked up to the shard Mionzi left on the ground. Sakura: Hey! Well, I got the shard! Pfft, this isn't a Chaos Emerald. Well... Next year Akihiro is coming back, so it's all good. Rukia: Are you talking to yourself? Sakura: AH! When'd you get here?! Conclusion Boomstick: THAT WAS SO CLOSE, MAN! Wiz: Akihiro was smarter, Mionzi was more unpredictable. Akihiro had long range, Mionzi had long range. Akihiro is skilled up close, Mionzi is skilled up close. Both fought and lost to godly figures, and beat their fair share of godly figures. Akihiro and Mionzi are EXTREMELY even. Both countered each other, which lead up to the outcome. Boomstick: Looks like Akihiro was beavered! And it looks like Mionzi was burned! Wiz: This battle is a draw. Trivia *This is the second time IdemSplix and SuperSaiyan2Link make a battle together. *This is also the first fight featuring two OCs. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle